Frequency-domain (or “swept-source”) optical coherence tomography (OCT) systems are powerful tools that provide non-invasive, high-resolution images of biological samples at higher acquisition speeds and lower signal-to-noise ratios than time-domain OCT systems. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary frequency-domain OCT system 100 at a high level. As shown, the exemplary OCT system includes a wavelength-swept laser source 95 (also referred to herein as a frequency swept source) that provides a laser output spectrum composed of single or multiple longitudinal modes to an input of a coupler 72. The coupler 72 divides the signal fed thereto into the reference arm 80 that terminates in the reference mirror 82 and the sample arm 84 that terminates in the sample 86. The optical signals reflect from the reference mirror 82 and the sample 86 to provide, via the coupler 72, a spectrum of signals that are detected by a photo-detector 88.
Despite the many advantages of frequency-domain OCT, conventional implementations can be difficult to set up and optimize. Additionally, conventional implementations can have differences in measured properties and dimensions from system-to-system. It is with respect to this, that the present disclosure is provided.